Hearth
by Effenay
Summary: (psychedelica of the Ashen Hawk VN) A small portrait of Lugus and Jed's relationship after the trials. (post-Lugus route)


Hearth

Away from the eyes of the public, within one of the many hidden rooms of the Hawk's manor; Lugus found her huddling on her bed as she stared out into the frosted window.

Her cropped hair now hung half-way down her neckline, her skin paler than when she had first taken residence within this isolated space. Every moment was precious to him, just as his love for her had often brought him that twinge of guilt.

"How are you holding up?" the Hawk Lord asked.

"It could have been worse," Jed chuckled as she clutched the quilt tighter.

Having his hands full with a tray of a made meal, he set it aside to the small desk by her bed and made his way towards the fireplace. Just as Lugus brandished his flint and started a small fire, Jed then stood up.

"Here, let me," she bent down next to him, giving him her receiving hand.

"No, allow me," he insisted. "This is the least I can do."

"I haven't been able to do anything in these past few days, so, at least let me do something."

Her words brought a pang in his chest. Though he knew her words were not filled with malice, to know that he had condemned her into isolation brought a frown to his face.

He rested his flint to her hands, his peregrine gaze following her small hands as she struck the flint against the wood. Once the sparks ignited the flames, an accomplished smile graced her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"Hm?" she turned to face him.

"If only there was another way," he lamented. "to keep you safe and keeping the town in peace without having you here in captivity."

"It can't be helped," she shrugged. "It's not your fault. Neither is it theirs either."

Judging from the way she looked, he knew she didn't wish to pursue the topic any further. He then reached for the loose lock of ebony hair and tucked it behind her ear. Beneath his fingertips was a small spark of warmth he felt when he touched the shell of her ear.

"It's gotten longer," he pointed. "Your hair, that is."

"Oh… I didn't… notice."

Her cheeks immediately glowed pink, bringing a throb out of his heart. He felt a sudden urge of wanting to tease her and had his fingers flit to the beaded lock of hair.

"Ah-I… I never really thought about… taking care of… it… so…" she stuttered here words as his fingers continued to tease her scalp. "Does it… look bad?"

"No," he shook his head, lifting the corner of his mouth. "It's beautiful."

Her entire face flushed. Lugus rested his hand to her cheek, to which she allowed herself to lean against. The Hawk Lord caressed her skin with his thumb, fingers now warming the cold ends of her hair. Though her eyes had pointed away from his gaze, she rested her cold hand over his as if to bask the warmth that emanated from him.

No words followed and let his other hand rest upon the back of her neck. The contact of skin brought a shiver from her, but Jed didn't reject his advances. Turning her body to face him, her eyes met with his and leaned in. Lips touched at the briefest second. He returned the gesture with more passion than he could muster.

Regrets. Fears. Worries. Everything from the outside world no longer existed. There were no witches to burn; no curses to be freed. At that moment, it was just the two of them. Their very own Psychedelica within this enclosed space.

Her breath hitched, her once callous hands felt soft on his skin as it travelled to the sides of his face. Between kisses, whispered the only name he had the privilege of knowing. Her secret name; her true name:

"Eiar."

With his hands, he rested them on her waist; bringing her to lean onto him. Eiar then rested her hands on his shoulder, giving him a slight push, signalling him to stop. Lugus released her from his kisses and rested his forehead against hers.

"Lu-"

Her stomach growled, startling both of them before she could finish.

"What sort of animal have you been keeping here?" he tried to contain his laughter.

"Don't laugh!" she smacked his shoulder. "How embarrassing…"

His smile didn't fade as he stood up, offering his hand to help her up. Eiar pouted as she took it, following his lead to the table.


End file.
